rim_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
VampireBloodlines
Clans Ventrue, Gangrel, Nosferatu, Tzimisce, Tremere, Lasombra, Pijavica, and Gargoyle bloodlines are currently available in this mod. All clans and their abilities stem from Caine, the "First Vampire" and his converted vampires "The Children of Caine". When the game is generated, these vampires are spawned in hidden lists and create a "generation tree history" with previous vampires throughout centuries. Clan Descriptions: Tzimisce are true sociopaths that have abandoned humanity in favor of their own reviled pursuits. One might be inclined to consider them abominations, murderers, and truly damned, in which case they'd likely agree. Tremere is widely respected as the scholars and pioneers of blood magic. Though their renown is well known, their strict chain of command and aura of secrecy often raise suspicions among other kindred. Lasombra is seen as leaders and mystics of The Abyss, shadow itself. Harnessing the power of shadows, utilizing ruthless tactics, and applying social Darwinism has allowed for them to control mortal society for much of pre-modern history. Pijavica, the Parasites, they walk in simulacrums crafted from their own fetid blood. Believed to be long expunged from the world, these leeches have survived hiding among the kindred, hunting other vampires as well as mortals. Gargoyles are not a true clan, but a bloodline crafted from the blood magic of Clan Tremere. Forged as their guardians, Gargoyles possess wings capable of flight and hardened skin, yet suffer monstrous appearances. Disciplines Each clan has a set of three "Disciplines" which contain Vampiric abilities. Abilities can be purchased with earned experience points. Caine and his "Children" are "pure" vampires, and have the abilities of their descendants combined. Animalism * 1 point(s) - Beckoning - Summon a pack of wild animals to come to your colony. - 1 bp * 3 point(s) - Nightwisp Ravens - Ravens incapacitate the victim for a short time. Any action taken against the victim will disperse the flock and end the effect prematurely. - 1 bp * 6 point(s) - Spectral Wolf - A spectral wolf materializes, attacks the target, and then returns to the ether. - 2 bp * 10 point(s) - Communion - Three ghostly bats seek out targets, draining their blood, then deliver the blood to their master. Auspex * 1 point(s) - Heightened Senses - Temporarily improves senses and ranged weapon skill. - 1 bp * 3 point(s) - Crocodile Tongue - Grants a temporary bonus to social skills and bartering. - 1 bp * 6 point(s) - Reveal Illusions - Reveals illusions, dispells afflictions, or reveals hidden locations on the map. - 2 bp * 10 point(s) - Read Mind - Reads the targets mind, finds out their next move, and prevents them from harming the caster using normal means. Blood * 1 point(s) - Hunger - Allows the vampire to consume blood from the nearby ground. - 1 bp * 3 point(s) - Purge - Forces the target to vomit some of their blood on the ground. - 1 bp * 6 point(s) - Stem the Tide - Stops all blood loss on the target. - 2 bp * 10 point(s) - Unstoppable Tide - Breaks off some of the caster's body to become a floating mass of vitae that goes to consume the target's blood, skin, and bones, and return the result to the caster. Dominate * 1 point(s) - Mesmerise - Temporarily stun and clears a target's mental state. - 1 bp * 3 point(s) - Sleep - The target will fall asleep for about 20 seconds or longer, becoming completely incapacitated. - 1 bp * 6 point(s) - Suicide - You impose your will on the victim to suffer a fatal fit. - 2 bp * 10 point(s) - Possession - The victim will temporarily join your side, until it eventually dies of cardiac arrest. - 3 bp Flight * 1 point(s) - Light Weight - Passively boosts carrying capacity and reduces the weight of the caster to allow for flight. * 3 point(s) - Wing Buffet - Attempts to knockdown (stun) a target temporarily by using a full-force wing flap at the target. - 1 bp * 6 point(s) - Short Flight - Allows your character to fly on the currently visible map to a selected destination. - 1 bp * 10 point(s) - Sky Fall - Picks up and carries a character high up into the sky and drops them to the ground for massive blunt damage. - 3 bp Fortitude * 1 point(s) - 1 damage passively absorbed. * 3 point(s) - 2 damage passively absorbed. * 6 point(s) - 3 damage passively absorbed. * 10 point(s) - 4 damage passively absorbed. Obfuscation * 1 point(s) - Hide - As long as they remain motionless, the vampire will be hidden from sight. * 3 point(s) - Invisibility - Allows unhindered invisible movement for 24 seconds. Attacks will end the effect. Attacks that break invisibility add a 50% sneak attack damage bonus. - 1 bp * 6 point(s) - Conceal Other - Grants another character the invisibility effect. - 2 bp * 10 point(s) - Hidden Force - Allows fast invisible movement for 26 seconds. Attacks will end the effect. Attacks that break hidden force add a 300% sneak attack damage bonus . - 3 bp Obtenebration * 1 point(s) - Arm of the Abyss - Summons an abyssal tentacle to guard an area and attack passerbys. - 1 bp * 3 point(s) - Black Metamorphosis - Transforms the shadows into additional armor as well as improvements for your weapons. - 1 bp * 6 point(s) - Tenebrous Form - Transforms the caster into an invulnerable black shadow that is immune to all damage except sunlight. The caster cannot damage targets with its shadow form. - 2 bp * 10 point(s) - Enter the Abyss - Allows the caster to walk thruogh the dark abyss and teleport anywhere on the map instantaneously. - 3 bp Potence * 1 point(s) - +3 melee +10% manipulation passive bonus. * 3 point(s) - +6 melee +20% manipulation passive bonus. * 6 point(s) - +9 melee +30% manipulation passive bonus. * 10 point(s) - +12 melee +40% manipulation passive bonus. Presence * 1 point(s) - +3 social +5% enemy attack cooldown. * 3 point(s) - +6 social +10% enemy attack cooldown. * 6 point(s) - +9 social +12% enemy attack cooldown. Adds "peace talks" dialog option. * 10 point(s) - +9 social +15% enemy attack cooldown. Adds "peace talks" dialog option. Adds two once per-year abilities: Cease Fire - Immediately halts a faction raid and sends them home. Bloodlust - rally your colony into an enraged horde capable of ignoring their wounds (lasts 4 in-game hours). Protean * 1 point(s) - Bat Form - Become one of the children of the night, and gain its ability to fly with great speed. - 1 bp * 3 point(s) - Feral Claws - The vampire’s nails grow into long, fearsome talons, capable of rending bone and flesh alike. - 1 bp * 6 point(s) - Mist Form - This power enables a Kindred to transform his entire body into a fine, chilling mist, both immune to damage and unable to give it. - 2 bp * 10 point(s) - War Form - You assume a colossal visage suitable for fighting an enemy horde. - 3 bp Thaumaturgy * 1 point(s) - Blood Strike - Launches a projectile of blood at the target, which can collect and return blood to the caster. - 1 bp * 3 point(s) - Blood Shield - Blood shields surround the caster and absorb several blows before dissipating. - 1 bp * 6 point(s) - Blood Salvo - Launches three projectiles of blood in an area of effect, which can collect and return blood to the caster. - 2 bp * 10 point(s) - Blood Boil - Makes the target's blood boil until they damage others in an explosion. - 3 bp Vicissitude * 1 point(s) - Perfect Form - Molding flesh like puddy, this ability restructures your form for a time to make it appear more appealing. - 1 bp * 3 point(s) - Corrupt Form - Molding flesh like puddy, this ability restructures another's form, crippling them. - 1 bp * 6 point(s) - Shape Monstrosity - Molding flesh like puddy, this ability restructures a domestic creature. - 2 bp * 10 point(s) - Zulo Form - The Zulo is a chitinous monstrosity studded with osseous spurs and horns, often incorporating other minor variations of the Fiend's own design into its form. - 3 bp